Visual notification features may be used in vehicles to notify drivers of current vehicle conditions or changes in the vehicle conditions. A visual notification may indicate some action that is required on the part of the driver. Visual notification features, however, may require drivers to take their eyes off the road. In addition, visual notification features may be missed when a driver is unable to divert their eyes from the road.